gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The Adventures of Coach characters
This is a list of characters from The Adventures of Coach. a Youtube series created by Dizztah Heroes Coach is the main protagonist of the Adventures of Coach. He loves Cheeseburgers and is friends with Vin Diesel. Coach has powers to defeat enemies. His shirt's color is red instead of purple. Coach is friends with Vin Diesel. He loves cheeseburgers. Vin Diesel is the deutagonist of the Adventures of Coach. He uses pistols to kill some enemies. Vin's catchphrase is "fuck". he is a best friend of Coach. Shaun is the tritagonist of the Adventures of Coach. His catchphrase is "hello". Shaun has a chair as a hat. Villains G-Man is an antagonist in Coach Goes Camping. He sees Coach's Car and destroys it with a grenade launcher. G-Man tries to kill Coach but is killed by Vin Diesel. Boomer is Special Infected and makes an appearance in Coach Goes Camping, he tells to Smoker about the Left 4 dead group goes camping at the forest. Boomer spies on the survivors. He is sad when Hunter dies and hides from Coach. A female Boomer attacks Ellis. In episode 8 The Trip, a Boomer bursts out by Vin, Coach and Shaun. Hunter is a Special Infected. In Coach Goes Camping, Hunter kills Nick and pounces Vin Diesel who kills him by snapping his neck. Smoker is a Special Infected. In Coach Goes Camping, Smoker gets a call from Boomer about the survivors on the forest. He spies on Nick. During the night Smoker catches Louis with his tongue. In Cheeseburger Apocalypse, a Smoker ties his tongue on a pole which sends Coach and his team flying. In The Trip, Smoker gets a boat and shows it to Tank about the shipwrecked survivors. He catches Francis's head and confronts Coach with a boat. When Coach tries to use a pipe, Smoker snatches it and throws to Coach's leg. He brandishes a cheeseburger and is killed by Bill. Postal Dude is the main antagonist of episode 4 Vin Diesel War He fights with Vin Diesel and is killed. His clones are spawned and are defeated by Coach and Vin. Vin Diesel's Brother is the main antagonist of episode 5. He is friends with Coach for a short time. They hangs out like go on a movie, go bowling and pranking Vin Diesel. He turns against him and Vin Diesel and sacrifice himself to kill the Tank. Tank is a Special Infected. In Francis dislike Coach. He joins Francis in taking down Coach and gets killed by their car. In The trip. Tank punches Vin Diesel to the ground and lift a rock. Shaun pilots a helicopter and kills him. Other Characters Francis is the main antagonist of Adventures of Coach episode 1 Francis Dislikes Coach. He sees Ellis tied up and Coach robbing. The biker dude attempted to defeat the hero but gets killed. In episode 8 The Trip. Francis invites Coach and Vin Diesel on a vacation. Louis 'is an formerly antagonist of Adventures of Coach. Louis is sometimes an enemy in Some episodes. In the episode 8 The Trip. He goes to a vacation with with Coach, Francis, and Vin, After they crash land in the the island forest, he gets killed from the tree failing at him. 'Bill is a veteran and a frenemy to Coach. In episode 3 Coach Goes Camping, he knocks Shaun out with a pipe bomb, get puked by a Boomer and gets eaten by the Infected. In episode 7 Cheeseburger Apocalypse he steals Coach's cheeseburger and gets chased by him throughout the episode. At the end of the episode, Bill is killed at last. In episode 8 he is on a plane with a boat. At the end of the episode he kills a Smoker and is thrown to the ocean by Coach. Nick 'is an Cameo character of Adventures of Coach, he is in the Parking with Ellis and Zoey in episode 8, he is Mad about Ellis when Zoey is Leaving. 'Ellis 'is an Other Cameo character of Adventures of Coach he is Need the Weapon in Many Years, he is in the Parking without the veteran in Zoey and Leaving, and Rage quit on Nick. 'Heavy is a friend of Coach. In episode 6 the Heavy weapons. He imprisons Vin Diesel and sends Coach to kill Hitman in exchange of his friend freedom. He succeeds and Heavy sets Vin free. Charger 'is Known masterbatting all Day and Night, he masterbatting in the back alley in the City and Coach Seen the Charger masterbatting in the Right back alley, Coach add a Video in Youtube Before the Charger masterbatting in the back alley. 'Rochelle 'is an Cameo character of Adventures of Coach, She is in the Airport on episode 8, Later She is Encounter Coach and Vin in the Airport and Killed by the Airplane Before She got the can. 'Father Grigori is a regular character. In episode 4. He tells to Coach that he has discovered something amazing and not to touch it. Grigori is killed by Postal Dude by getting his neck snapped. In The trip. He is accidentally kicked off the plane by Coach. Father Grigori tries to open the parachute but the bag releases other stuff and he falls into the ocean.